Dave Jones
)}} |nicknames = Davie (by Lavish Price) }} Dave "Davy" Jones is the owner of a local business in Mayview and the father of Cody Jones in Paranatural. He is a monster; specifically, a vampire. Appearance Davy has jet black hair that spikes up in four uneven points that face to the right, yellow eyes and a sunken face with a pronounced pointed jaw. He has bushy eyebrows, a thin mustache that extends past his cheeks, and a goatee with the center pointing inward. He has a metal hook in place of his left hand. In Chapter 5, Dave wears a grey pinstripe suit with a black tie and black dress shoes. In Chapter 6, Dave dons a mascot costume of himself which has a similar suit but has black pants and red sneakers, and there are two round holes underneath the chin, presumably for vision. Personality Dave appears to have a flamboyant personality on the surface level, acting dramatic and comical at the expense of those around him. However, this can quickly change into a dead serious, or even monstrous tone on the flip of a coin. He is merciless to those he deems a threat to the reputation of Mayview, getting close to killing Hijack had he not been intercepted by Cody. Paranatural Chapter 5 As Serge attempts to convince Max Puckett to join the Student Council, Dave bumps into Max in the halls and tells him to be careful before continuing on. Max turns to see Serge frozen in fear, who tells Max that he's a "local business owner" and that "something must be happening". Though Serge begins to warn him to stay away from Dave, he spots Max already in the process of leaving while exclaiming "I DON'T CARE!" Later on, after a Hijack-possessed Richard Spender deflects an attack from Isaac O'Connor, Dave is shown looking up while inside a room containing sports equipment. At the start of third period, after Hijack exits Spender's body and is let go by the Activity Club, Dave finds Hijack wandering the halls and captures him with his powers. After Hijack attempts to control him to no avail, Dave is interrupted from killing him by his son, Cody. Cody asks to dispatch of Hijack himself, but Dave chides him and tells that he doesn't trust that his son would complete the job. Cody then tells his father that he is no longer welcome in the school, invoking vampire rules, to which Dave responded by compelling Cody to split the spirit in two before dropping through the floor. Chapter 6 It is revealed that at some point in the past, Dave bought out the Mayview Mini Mall and plastered his face everywhere. As Stephen walks through the mall, someone wearing an inflatable suit shaped like Dave is seen hawking some balloons shaped like his face while small children recoil in fright. The mascot later confronts Stephen as he's watching the long dog splash in the lake on the beachfront, calling him "the oily boy with the hokey scar" (among other things), to Stephen's ire. Stephen is then taken to a bulletin board with a "lost dog" poster featuring the long dog, with the mascot calling it "a happy coincidence" . The Dave mascot lends Stephen his phone to call the owner, but once Stephen discovers that this is a trick, he runs back to the house he gave the dog to, where he sees Lavish Price and the Dave mascot laughing and explaining their evil plan: a dog-powered bitcoin mining scheme. When Stephen bursts into the room, the mascot is ordered by Lavish to take care of the boy. The mascot reveals themselves to be an undercover cop instead, and Lavish attacks them. After the police arrive, the mascot is revealed to be Dave Jones himself. A member of the SWAT team calls him "chief," implying that he's the police chief. After discovering that Lavish escaped custody, he feels Cody's heartbeat quicken, so he heads to Mayview Middle School to check on the cause of his son's agitation. Relationships Family * Cody Jones - Dave's relationship with his son seems slightly tense. Their family seems to operate on "vampire rules", as he is able to compel his son to complete tasks and Cody can banish him from buildings by claiming he is no longer welcome in them. Naturally, Cody's friendly and warm disposition clashes with Dave's comical ruthlessness, with Dave even egging his son to give into the violent urges of being a monster. Other * Vice Principal DuNacht - Dave views as becoming potentially "insufferable" and "a nightmare" should she come to possess Hijack's ability, and refers to her as "the Witch". * Lavish Price - As a member of the police force, Dave decided to go undercover posing as Lavish's minion for five to six days in order to collect enough evidence to convict her of war crimes. Lavish lovingly refers to him as "a reasonable facsimile of a handsome business tycoon" but quickly resorts to threatening him when he poses any threat to her losing money and doesn't hesitate to attack him when she considers him a traitor. Abilities General Dave was likely a spectral before he somehow became a vampire, demonstrated by his statement that he "certainly used to be one" and his ability to perceive and physically interact with the spiritual world. In his confrontation with Hijack, he uses a sharpened hook that is in the place of his missing right hand to threaten him. Spatial Manipulation Dave also demonstrates the ability to effortlessly warp space around him, and could pull on and stretch it as if it was an elastic material. He can use this to shorten the space between him and his foes, warp space around him to move through solid objects, and twist the area around him into spirals. Whether this ability comes from a tool or an innate power of his is unknown. Vampire Powers Due to his status as a vampire, Dave is able to issue commands to those he has "sired" , with the target being unable to disobey the given command . Quotes }} }} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * Following , Zack Morrison tweeted that the scenes involving Dave were "some of the most fun they've had making [Paranatural] in a long time". * Dave's font changes to a more stylized manner when he is being serious or issuing a command . The command also echoes in the background. * Dave exhibits some of the classical traits of vampirism (telling his son not to play with "vampire rules"), including: ** Mainly operating at night (implied with Cody's mention of Dave being out "past his bedtime" ) ** Needing permission to enter and remain inside a building (and being physically injured if in a location without permission) * Dave owns a cell phone with a pink, patterned case and heart and star-shaped accessories, as seen on . * Davy is aware of how to use Photoshop, which he utilized to create the fake dog poster. Gallery Official Artwork Dave Twitter June 24 2018.jpg|A sketch of Dave getting a snack from Zack's Twitter (Tweet). Comic Dave Ch5Pg193.png|Dave's first appearance. ( ) Dave Ch5Pg245.png|Dave noticing the explosion caused by Spender and Isaac. ( ) Dave Ch5Pg277.png|Dave revealing his true intentions to Hijack. ( ) Dave Ch5Pg278.png|Dave capturing Hijack in his arms. ( ) Dave Ch5Pg279.png|Dave threatening Hijack with his hook. ( ) Dave Ch5Pg280 01.png|Dave mocking Hijack's attempt to use his body-controlling powers. ( ) Dave Ch5Pg280 02.png|Dave revealing his vampire fangs. ( ) Dave Ch5Pg282.png|Dave speaking with his son, Cody. ( ) Dave Ch5Pg283 01.png|Dave ordering Cody to cut Hijack in two. ( ) Dave Ch5Pg283 02.png|Dave receiving a kiss on the cheek from Cody. ( ) Dave Ch5Pg283 03.png|Dave exiting the room through the floor. ( ) Dave Ch6Pg21.png|Dave wearing a themed costume of himself at the mini mall. ( ) Dave Ch6Pg27.png|Dave encountering Stephen for the first time on the beach. ( ) Dave Ch6Pg28.png|Dave showing Stephen the lost dog poster he'd created earlier. ( ) Lavish Dog & Davy Ch6Pg32.png|Lavish maniacally laughing with Dave and the dog. ( ) Dave Ch6Pg34.png|Dave preparing himself after Lavish orders him to deal with Stephen. ( ) Dave Ch6Pg35 01.png|Dave revealing his police badge to Lavish. ( ) Dave & Lavish Ch6Pg35 02.png|Dave being hit by a portrait frame by Lavish. ( ) Dave Ch6Pg37.png|Dave taking off his mask, revealing his true identity. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Jones Family